Mickey's Speedway USA
Mickey's Speedway USA is a Disney racing game for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, developed by Rare and published by Nintendo. The Game Boy Color version of this game is a sequel to Mickey's Racing Adventure (which was released in 1999 for the Game Boy Color only). It is styled after other kart racers such as the Mario Kart series, and Diddy Kong Racing, which was also made by Rare. Gameplay .]] Mickey's Speedway USA includes a Grand Prix mode, as well as multiplayer racing and battle modes. The game features six initial characters, with a further four being unlockable. The default characters are paired in likeness, and each pair is given the same statistics, such as Donald and Mickey having average statistics, or Pete and Goofy having a concentration in speed. Synopsis Mickey Mouse's dog, Pluto, is kidnapped by the Weasels for his "diamond" collar (later found out to be fake). As one of the drivers, including Disney characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pete, the player races on tracks in the United States, based on locations such as New York, Alaska, Los Angeles and Seattle, to find the Weasels and save Pluto. Characters and Stats Default These characters are available at the start of the game. *'Mickey Mouse' - Mickey Mouse is the all-round character of Mickey's Speedway USA, with a moderate learning curve. He's easy-going in the hands of a beginner, but decently lethal in the hands of an expert. Mickey's kart is red. :: *'Minnie Mouse' - Minnie is slightly lighter and slower than Mickey, but has better handling and reaches her top speed more quickly. She's one of the most beginner-friendly characters in the game, excelling at the more difficult courses that have more turns. Minnie's kart is pink. :: *'Donald Duck' - Donald Duck's stats are identical to Mickey's; more experienced players will have an easier time using him, but he's a decent pick for amateurs. Donald's kart is yellow. :: *'Daisy Duck' - Daisy Duck is to Minnie Mouse as Donald Duck is to Mickey Mouse. That said, she's very easy to pick up for inexperienced players, but lags behind on the more straight-forward courses without precise item play to hinge on. Daisy's kart is light blue. :: *'Goofy' - Goofy is the premier heavyweight of the game, having high weight and top speed, but low handling and acceleration. Goofy is a threat in the hands of a professional, but novice players will find that he's very difficult to control, especially on the harder courses. Goofy's kart is lime green. :: *'Pete' - Like Goofy, Pete is very heavy and fast, but has subpar handling and acceleration. This makes him great on straightforward courses, but his performance has an inverse relationship with the difficulty of each course. Pete's kart is brown. :: Unlockable These characters have to be unlocked before being used. *'Dewey' - To unlock Dewey, the player has to complete all of the circuits under the Amateur difficulty and get 1st place in each of them. Dewey, like Minnie and Daisy, has low weight and top speed, but his handling and acceleration are great. Unlike Minnie and Daisy, his acceleration is the highest possible in the game, meaning he reaches his top speed before any other character, making him a slightly more advised pick for beginners. Dewey's kart is yellow, like Donald's, but has a blue stripe through the middle of it going forward, whereas the stripes on the default karts are white. :: *'Louie' - Louie is unlocked by completing all the Normal difficulty circuits and getting 1st place in each of them. Louie is considered to have the best possible stat spread, with the best handling and the best top speed/acceleration ratio, having the top speed of a middleweight but the acceleration of a lightweight. Louie is ideal for any course in the game. His kart is yellow with a green racing stripe. :: *'Huey' - To unlock Huey, the player needs to have Mickey's Speedway USA on the Game Boy Color with data and use an N64 Transfer Pak to transfer some information to the N64 version. Huey will ask, "Hey, can I come with you?" at the start of the game. Huey's stats are similar to his uncle's, with middling weight and handling, but he has slightly lower acceleration and slightly higher top speed, comparable to a heavyweight like Goofy. Huey's kart is yellow with a red racing stripe. :: *'Ludwig Von Drake' - Professor Ludwig von Drake is the last unlockable character. He becomes available when the player completes the Frantic Finale in the Professional difficulty and earns the Platinum Trophy. Ludwig's stats make him extremely difficult to use optimally, but he is considered to be perfect for time trials. He has the highest possible top speed and has the heaviest kart, but the worst handling and the worst acceleration. Ludwig's kart is purple. :: Worlds * Traffic Troubles: Indianapolis, San Francisco, New Mexico, Grand Canyon * Motor Way Mania: Los Angeles, Alaska, Las Vegas, Philadelphia * Freewayphobia: Dakota, Seattle, New York City, Chicago * Victory Vehicles: Yellowstone, Washington, D.C., Everglades, Malibu * Frantic Finale: Hawaii, Oregon, Texas, Colorado * Multiplayer Contest: Dockyard, White House, Arena, Steamboat * Time Trial only: New Orleans Game Boy Color version * Traffic Troubles: Los Angeles, Grand Canyon, Yosemite, San Francisco * Motor Way Mania: Seattle, Montana, Yellowstone, Utah * Freewayphobia: Milwaukee, Colorado, Nebraska, Texas * Victory Vehicles: Gulf Coast, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Boston * Frantic Finale: Smoky Mountains, Florida Everglades, Daytona Beach, Washington, D.C. Games Elements Reception Mickey's Speedway USA's average score on Metacritic is 71/100%. IGN gave Mickey's Speedway USA 6.8 out of 10. Awards The game's only award (as evident in volume 144 of Nintendo Power) is a Nintendo Power Award for 2000's Best Video Game based on a Cartoon, with Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers and Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry as the two runner-ups. Gallery Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey Racing.png|Game Boy Color Gameplay MSUSA SF.jpg|San Francisco track MSUSA LL.jpg|Los Angeles track Mmracing3.jpg Mikey-speedway-pluto.jpg Mmracing4.jpg Mmracing1.jpg Mmracing10.jpg Mmracing9.jpg Mmracing8.jpg Mmracing7.jpg Mmracing6.jpg Mmracing5.jpg Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen057.jpg|Goofy racing along in first place Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen004.jpg goofy's race is about to begin.jpg mickey's speedway usa gbc.jpg mickey's speedway philadelphia.jpg Trivia *On the box art, Pete is seen driving a yellow kart and wearing a yellow jacket and hat. In the game, his jacket is red with yellow stripes on its sleeves, and his hat and kart are brown. *Except for Frantic Finale, each of the track levels are named (in whole or part) after Disney shorts. Category:2000 video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Racing games Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Goofy video games